Conventionally, as a wheel that silences air column resonance sound in the air chamber of a tire, there is known a type having sub air chamber members that are attached to the outer circumferential surface of a well portion and function as a Helmholtz resonator in an air chamber of a tire (as an example, refer to Patent Document 1).
This wheel has a vertical wall standing on this outer circumferential surface such as to be along the circumferential direction of the outer circumferential surface of the well portion, a first vertical wall surface restricted by this vertical wall, and a second vertical wall surface restricted by one of standing-up portions of the well portion, the second vertical wall surface facing the first vertical wall surface. A sub air chamber member is attached to the outer circumferential surface of the well portion by being inserted between the first vertical wall surface and the second vertical wall surface.